


Missing Nori

by KiraKiraSparkle (Kiramochis)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Because I love giving ships kids apparently, F/M, It's the TrigTsumu Agenda, They're married folks!, With a kid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/KiraKiraSparkle
Summary: With Tsumugi gone for three days it's Tenn's job to watch their daughterToo bad she disappeared





	Missing Nori

Nori was nowhere to be found. Well this was splendid. She did have a knack for finding new and innovative hiding places, only staying in one place after being found three times.

Tenn checked all of her old hiding places, the linen closet in the bathroom, the storage closet in the hallway, her bedroom closet, under her bed, under his and Tsumugi’s bed, the pantry where they stored the pots and pans, the food pantry, the space between the fridge and the stove and finally inside the storage unit on the patio. The little gremlin was nowhere to be found. 

Tsumugi had specifically told Tenn not to lose Nori while she was away on her three day trip, and not even a full 24 hours into the woman being gone did Nori disappear like a phantom. 

Tenn stood in the center of the kitchen wondering what to do to lore her out of her hiding place. She was only six years old so trying to lure her out wouldn’t be that hard. If he started cooking she should come running out. It was a little past noon and she hasn’t eaten since breakfast. Deciding that would be the best choice to lure out his child, Tenn grabbed the skillet from the pantry. What should he make?

“Papa.” Nori tugged at his pant leg.

“Not now Nori, Papa’s thinking.” Nori tugged on his pant again.

“Papa I’m hungry.”

“I know Nori but Papa’s busy right now.” Tenn’s eyes widened. “Nori?”

And sure as shit, there she was. Nori crawled out of her hiding spot on her own to get some food. A leaf was stuck in her pinkish white hair and there was dirt covering her jumper and face. “Yes Papa?”

“Where have you been!”

“I was hiding.” Nori said like it was the most obvious answer. Which, it was but that wasn’t the answer Tenn had wanted.

“Where!?”

“Under the patio.” Nori looked up at Tenn and smiled. Well that explained the dirt. She didn’t seem to be dragging it around the house so that was good.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll have lunch.” Tenn honestly couldn’t believe that she was hiding under the patio all this time. How long could she have been down there?

Nori followed Tenn to the bathroom. Tenn picked her up and placed her on the counter. He grabbed a washrag and turned on the sink.

“Did you try to find me Papa?” Nori asked. Tenn placed the rag under the running water.

“I did. You really had me stumped Nori-tan, I couldn’t find you at all.” She also worried him half to death but he wouldn’t tell her that. He had to be strong for his daughter.

Tenn put some soap onto the rag and began to wash Nori’s face. Once all the dirt was clear of her face, Tenn removed the leaf and put it inside the trash bin. He picked up Nori and placed her on the floor, telling her to go get a white shirt and a pair of overalls from her closet.

Tenn wringed out the washrag of the water and soap before throwing it into the hamper. He then made his way to Nori’s room, where he found her looking through her clothes. She pulled out her favorite set of pink overalls.

“Need any help Nori?” Tenn asked.

“I can do it myself Papa.” Nori pulled on the white shirt and then slipped on the overalls. Tenn helped her clasp the overalls.

“Now can we get food Papa?” Nori asked, looking up at Tenn with pouty eyes.

“Of course. Curry?” Nori cheered and raced out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Tenn sighed and followed his daughter. He sometimes wonders if she gets that enthusiasm from her mother, or if she somehow got it from Riku. What he does know is that her infatuation for hiding was 100% hers.

* * *

 

Tsumugi walked into her home to find all the lights off. She was completely drained, having spent the past three days in meetings and all she needed was some much needed rest. Simply assuming that her husband and child where in bed and sleeping, Tsumugi made her way to her bedroom. She heard giggling come from the living room. Stopping in her tracks, Tsumugi looked into the dark living room.

“Nori-chan?” Tsumugi turned on the living room light, Nori popped out from behind the couch and rushed over to hug her mother’s legs.

“Welcome back Mama!”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed Nori?” Another set of arms wrapped themselves around Tsumugi’s torso.

“Not for another half hour or so.” Tenn whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Why did he always feel the need to do that?

“We wanted to welcome you back.” Nori smiled. Tsumugi looked down at Nori and smiled. She ruffled her hair and Tenn nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

“Alright both of you, Mama’s really tired and wants to sleep.” Tsumugi said. Both of her pinkish white haired lovelies pouted and untangled their limbs from her.

“Good night Mama.” Nori smiled. Tsumugi kissed the top of Nori’s head and sent her off to bed. Tenn volunteered to tuck her in while Tsumugi prepared herself for bed.

Tsumugi was changing into her pajamas when Tenn walked back in. “How was Nori?”

Tenn walked over to Tsumugi and pulled her in for a tight hug. “Please don’t leave again.” He said as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Tsumugi laughed half heartedly and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Where did she hide?”

“Under the patio and inside the coat closet.”

“We’ll add those to the list in the morning.” Tsumugi tilted her head and kissed Tenn’s head. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kkumeii I hope you're reading this because I blame you fully
> 
> I find it weird that I'm more likely to ship Tsumugi with a member of TRIGGER over literally anyone in IDOLiSH7. Riku is really the only person I ship Tsumu with in I7, but if I had to choose between shipping her with someone in Ainana versus TRIGGER, I'm gonna choose TRIGGER every time
> 
> Wanna scream and yell at me? You can do so on [Tumblr](https://kura-kira.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
